Warcraft epic
by Akire-san
Summary: Thrall has a lovelife! : ahem! tensions rise again between humans and orcs but it seems there is another force brewing between their leaders. i made this a Rated:T just to be sure. has sight lemon lime violence slight sexual scenes. R&R pls!


**TITLE:Warcraft Epic **

**AUTHOR: Akire-san**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARCRAFT AND IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT SHARYA, RATHKURR AND SOME MINOR CHARACTERS I INVENTED.**

**ATTENTION: i based this fanfic based on my memory of the game. I'm kinnda rusty so pls be gentle. i would appreciate reviews just pls dont send me flames. Thank you! **

**PLS SKIP THIS INTRO IF YOU KNOW WARCRAFT ALREADY :)**

**W**elcome to the world of warcraft! I have specifically designed this greeting for everyone who didn't play or know about warcraft. This introduction will help you understand and imagine the world of warcraft better. Now, we start off with the landscape. The land of humans and elves, medieval theme complete with knights, stone castles and footmen, was invaded by a horde of orcish clans from nowhere. For hundreds of years these two mighty forces waged war against one another, hoping to vanquish the other completely. Heroes rose to lead their fellow warriors to battle. Battle drums and metal swords clashed in an old rhythm of death. Durotar, a war chieftain, led the orcish warriors in many battles against the mighty forces of the paladins. Paladins are holy fighters that can heal other comrades using holy light and can even resurrect. They are rivaled by the orc witchdoctors and shamans who can heal, resurrect and more. Blindly they fought one another for the land they thought was theirs. Foolishly, they clung to old hatreds. Until it was too late to see that they were all doomed. A powerful and dark force was fast approaching; the dead are rising in arms. The demons are returning…finally, death has come.

**PART 1---HUMANS AND ORCS**

**Chapter 1- patrol duties**

Thrall surveyed the green plains stained with crimson. The sulfuric scent of blood lingered in the air. All was quiet now. The carcass of the arrogant humans littered the ground, their fragile bodies broken and mangled.

"these retched excuses for warriors are really testing my patience," Rathkurr growled, wiping his blood-stained battle axe.

Thrall looked at his patrol partner and grinned. Much as Rathkurr hid it, Thrall knew he loved to slaughter humans. Especially if they were stupid enough to cross the border. Thrall and Rathkurr defended the northern part of an Orcish settlement northwest of Quel'thalas. Only an hour into their patrol and they already butchered five footmen and a knight who were all spying on their side of the river. Needless to say, the humans met an excruciating end in the hands of the two orcs.

"I know you love to practice with the humans, my friend." Thrall said, starting to walk towards the forest. His battle hammer reflecting the noon sun's glare.

"I just wish these humans knew how to fight a battle," Rathkurr replied, quickly following Thrall.

"humans are very narcisstic, fragile and ignorant fools," Thrall said, "they care to much for their bodies for them to be broken by war."

"no fire runs through their veins like use orcs," Rathkurr agreed, tearing of a strip of his woolen garment. He wrapped it around a deep wound on his arm to stop the bleeding.

"you should wash and put some medicine on that Rathkurr," Thrall threw a sideways glance at his friend.

"I can handle this little bruise," Rathkurr said, stopping while flexing his wounded arm

"there is a difference between bravery and stupidity, my friend," Thrall explained, "come let's find a stream for you to-"

A scream of a Burlow interrupted him. Both warriors turned to the sound of the beast. A woman's war cry, slightly muffled, came next. Without hesitation, the orc warriors ran to the direction of the voices. A picture of an orcish woman being attacked by a ferocious Burlow came to the minds of both men, making their leaps longer and faster.

Thrall reached a small clearing amongst the clumps of trees. Sunlight filtered by the leaves came down in shafts and rays. Standing on the clearing was the most beautiful orcish woman Thrall had ever seen. And a Burlow was by her feet, dead. The woman turned towards Thrall, obviously shocked that he was there.

He in turn could only look at her. Her fiery hair was tied back by a bandana, giving him a clear view of her perfect face. Her gently slopping forehead, golden eyes, gently upturned nose and full lips all framed in a heart-shaped face, held him spellbound.

The woman lowered her weapon, a metal glove with three long blades to stare back at him. His mind was going numb. Never had Thrall been speechless in his life.

"uuhhh…" he began unintelligently. He looked at the dead beast and back at the orcish warrior woman. He felt so stupid. Why did his thoughts deserted him?!

"Thrall!" Rathkurr shouted emerging from the cluster of trees out of breath. He stopped short when he saw the dead beast and the woman.

"Dead already?" Rathkurr sounded disappointed. He walked nearer to the lady and poked the Burlow with a toe. Getting no response, he turned his attention to the woman.

"Are you alright, little orc?" Rathkurr asked, the diminutive woman.

"fear not," the lady smiled, "no harm has befallen me but it seems they found you."

She looked at his badly bleeding arm and shook her head. Holding his hand, she drew some red powder from one of her waist pouches. After sprinkling it on the wound and saying some incantation, he felt the pain vanish and the wound gone.

"I'm indebt to you, kind woman," Rathkurr examined his healed hand, greatly impressed. "you are a witch doctor, are you not?"

"I am but in training," the girl shook her head, "I am called Sharya from the Crimsonpath clan"

"Crimsonpath clan! Little has remained of that clan since the war of Quel'thalas. We are called Rathkurr and Thrall of the Horde" Rathkurr introduced, pointing at Thrall, who was still tongue-tied.

The young woman looked at Thrall and smiled, making Thralls pulse accelerate. "you defend this part of the forest, do you not?"

Thrall nodded, wisely choosing not to trust his voice.

"then we patrol this land together," she said, "I have been recently appointed the task of guarding this part of the forest also."

"Great!" Rathkurr beamed, "we shall stand in arms together fair Sharya!"

"in arms!" Sharya smiled and raised her long-claw gloved right hand.

"what's a matter Thrall?" Rathkurr asked the silent Thrall "have you swallowed a stinky bug?"

Breaking from his reverie, Thrall walked to them and raised his hammer

"to arms!" he said gruffly.

Later that night, the new friends where sitting in the great hall, eating in front of the fire. Lively music and noisy chatter filled the warm room. Orcs of different sizes and shapes ate, drank and made merry as another day ended. When the moment of the fire dance came, Sharya emptied her tankard and hauled herself up tipsily to join the dance.

The fire dance was a time when all orcs who wished to dance around the great fire could do so. Troll witchdoctors would show off their amazing pyromagic and created shapes out from the flames to dance with the orcs. Every dancer swayed their hips and arms to the beat of the drums.

As the men cheered and sang, Thrall stared at Sharya's lean and curvy form grind with the beat of the drums. She raised her arms, closed her eyes and swayed seductively...well at least in Thrall's opinion. The flames reflected and caste shadows on her hair and body, making her look surreal. Thrall felt if he didn't leave the room, he would do something he'll regret. So with huge effort, he hauled himself to his feet and hurriedly went outside. The cold blast of wind greeted him as he stepped out of the great hall. He inhaled deeply and immediately felt his mind clear. The cold felt good against his overheated skin. He looked up at the full moon. Rathkurr would probably have grabbed one of the women now and danced with her, Thrall thought with a smile.

But Thrall had little interest to the women orcs until Sharya came. Female orcs, in general, weren't beautiful and graceful creatures. They were smaller than the males. And although they had fewer muscles, they weren't also slender like Sharya. They were very useful because they kept everything from farming to keeping the structures sound. They were like the peons but had lighter jobs. The women orcs were also smaller in ratio to the numbers of male orcs because they usually gave birth to boys and never left the safety of their city. Thrall was a bit surprised that Sharya was a student witchdoctor though no law states that she was forbidden to practice. It was just unusual.

Stifling a yawn, Thrall realized he was ready to hit the sack and call it a night. He began to make his way across the huge buildings for his small burrow at the end of the barracks. What he felt about Sharya was still alien to him so he decided to keep his distance from her from now on. She was after all, a witch doctor. He had heard of stories about them and how they can meddle with your mind.

Meanwhile, Sharya looked around and was surprised to find out that Thrall was no longer there. Did he even watch her dance for two minutes? There she was about to dislocate her hip bones just for grinding seductively, only to find out that the object of her hard work was gone! She huffed and drank another tankard full of ale before storming out of the hall. She felt confused. Never before had she felt so strongly for anyone until now. Thrall was handsome, no doubt about that. But he was also funny, intelligent and kind. Rare qualities for an orc warrior to have. She sighed in the night, remembering his intense almost hungry glare when he was looking at her when she started to dance. She felt excited and alive then. Her mind can't help but wonder how it would feel like to be encased in those strong arms and nuzzle his well-sculpted chest? Thrall…she sighed. Sharya knew there was a possibility that he didn't find her attractive. Sure he looked at her that way when she danced but it could also be due to the ale that he consumed. Being half Elf, she wasn't really like one of the orcish women. They were brawnier, wilder and more exciting, while she was slender, curvier and…well…shorter. Though she was blessed by a brain and aura of an elf enabling her to harness the power of the woods and excel in her trainings. She couldn't stand a chance on mortal combat with them. Dammit!

She reached her small burrow behind the witch doctor's hut fully frustrated and determined. Her mind was brimming with ideas of how to win Thrall over. Having the though in mind, she curled up on her cot and smiled as she let sleep overtake her.

The next morning, the trio went to the woods together. Rathkurr had a headache for drinking too much ale and had a terrible mood. Sharya convinced him to go to the witch doctor to rest. She and Thrall could handle the patrol. After much grumbling and murmuring, Rathkurr finally agreed and lumbered off. This made Thrall a bit nervous. He had just sworn last night that he would keep his distance from Sharya and there they were. Alone. Together. In the middle of a forest…help!

Sharya wasn't exactly helping Thrall in keeping himself in check also. She found every possible reason talk to him or be close to him. Thrall found himself hopelessly staring at her smooth and flawless light green skin at the most indecent times. By thunder! What was wrong with him? It was too early for mating season! And yet, the woman's scent was already making him crazy.

Amazingly, he showed no sign of his internal conflicts. He remained cool, friendly and kind to her. This little fact was ticking Sharya off.

"So Thrall," she said, kicking a pebble from the forest path, "did you chose a mate already?"

"no, I have not," he replied, "I have little time for such things."

She made no reply but continued to walk with him in the forest. They came to a forked path and decided to split up and meet at the end. Sharya took the left path while Thrall took the other.

A minute from walking down the path, Sharya noticed something was amiss. The branches of the bushes were bent or broken as if someone had passed through them wearing a metal armor. She went nearer to the broken branches to inspect them closer. It was too late when she recognized the scent of human. A rush of color and metal came from behind her. Before she could even turn, a blow on her head sent her reeling into unconsciousness. Everything went black.

Meanwhile, Thrall was walking down his path meeting no disturbances. He inspected every tree and leaves for signs of disorder. Nearing the end of the path, he heaved a sigh of relief. No disturbance has occurred since their last patrol. Now he and Sharya could go home and maybe he would teach her how to summon lightning. With that thought in his head, Thrall found himself smiling as he continued to walk the path.

A throb at the back of her head woke Sharya up. She opened her eyes only to find herself gagged and tied up. She looked up at her bounded wrists high above her and down to her bounded feet. Great. A rustle from her left made her look up. Her attacker stood up and walked towards her. Sharya stifled a gasp as the human, obviously a Paladin, yanked her hair back, forcing her to look up at him.

"Well, well, well," the human looked at her face intensely, "I came here hoping to kill the patrol orcs and infiltrate their defenses but surprise, surprise. Who would've thought I would capture a woman orc?"

He released her hair suddenly, "But you weren't even a challenge. You're a weak one."

The insult and the pain at the back of her head made her glare at her captor. He had no right. Oh she was going to enjoy disemboweling him…

"Yet," he murmured as he walked slowly around her, looking up and down at her, "I have never seen an Orc as small and as pretty as you before…"

"I trust you won't scream when I remove the cloth?" he looked at the gag.

She refrained with the greatest difficulty from rolling her eyes. Please, like she was a weak human girl who only seem to know how to scream and nothing else. She nodded her head and was rewarded as the gag was removed from her mouth. Flexing her jaw, she tested her voice. Once sure, she spoke.

"Release me at once retched human," she ordered while glaring up at the tall human.

He merely chuckled and ran his hand through his long golden hair. The Paladdin removed his left glove and stroked her cheek. Shocked, she turned her face to avoid his touch.

"You have soft skin, orc," he sneered, though the venom was gone, "so unlike your fellow brethren's…and this certain aura you give off…tell me…are you a princess of a tribe?"

"Unlike you humans, we orcs only answer to our chieftains. All must work their keep," she spat, "we are all equal."

"I see," the human murmured continuing to gaze intensely at her, "but one does wonder how you have attained such beauty and alluring aura…"

He looked at her ears and smiled, "there it is." He touched her ears, "your part elf."

She stiffened, partly because of his touch and because he knew her secret. If the others knew she was a half-breed, she would be banished or worse.

"Let go of me," she whispered dangerously. She was already shaking with anger.

"I think I will not," he slid his hand down her neck, cupping a breast and stopping to rest at her hips. She inhaled sharply. What was this stupid human think he was doing?!

"I said," she couldn't get the anger out of her voice, "get your hands off of me!"

She struggled with her binds. This proved to be a difficult task given that her feet were on tiptoe just to keep her standing. She did manage to break the small branch holding her up. But the sudden need to support her whole weight caught her knees off guard and she stumbled towards her captor. He held her small waist with both of his hands but she still struggled to break free.

"hold still dammit!" he swore as she kicked him hard on the groin.

He fell forward, crushing Sharya beneath him. They rolled around the ground, a mass of tangled limbs. She fought with all of her might but the Paladdin was bigger than her and proved to be more powerful. Soon he had her pinned on the ground with her arms above her head. She lay glaring at her vanquisher, chest heaving. He, in turn, looked down at her. His golden hair was draping down his head, forming a curtain around his and her face.

"I said," he whispered, "hold still."

He bent his head and kissed the orc forcefully. Sharya was stupefied. For a moment she forgot how to breathe. What in blazes was the human doing to her?!! She struggled again in vain for he had her pinned down. She tried to scream but his tongue invaded her mouth. Feeling sure that the human was trying to possess her or something, she finally wretched her mouth free from his. And did the thing she hated the most. She screamed for help.

Thrall had reached the end of the path but was surprised to find out that Sharya wasn't there to greet him. He had given her the shorter route to patrol so she would arrive here ahead of him. Worried, Thrall looked around again. No sign of her. Where was she? A scream interrupted Thrall's thinking. Without delay, he ran towards the source of the scream. All the while screaming her name. He hoped she was alright.

"Don't fight me orc," the human growled, slapping her face hard, "you know you cannot win."

"I will kill you," Sharya hissed, she bit her lips as she was slapped again.

He kissed her again. She couldn't let him in her mouth again. It felt as if he was going to take over her body or something. Although she didn't fight him anymore, she refused to part her teeth. Smirking, he reached between her thighs.

"let's see how you respond to this, woman." He whispered to her ear, "you will succumb to me."

"Sharya!" a voice roared.

The human was taken off her instantaneously. Thrall was there, heaving and holding his hammer high. He had hit the human with it to get him off of her. Thrall raised his hammer and muttered an incantation. As the human started to stand, a bolt of lightning hit him from the sky. He screamed and fell again. Feeling that he couldn't win against this newcomer, he muttered a spell and vanished.

Sharya sat up and sobbed. She was so happy Thrall was there. Thrall glared a few seconds more at the spot where the human vanished before kneeling and freeing her from her ties. After she rubbed her sore wrists and ankles she wrapped her arms around Thrall's waist.

"Are you alright Sharya?" Thrall asked worriedly, he wrapped his strong arms around her instinctively.

Sharya placed her head on the crook of his neck and sighed "I am now."

A/N: you're probably wondering about Sharya's reaction to the paladin's kiss. Since you can see that the male orcs fangs cannot enable them to perform the act of kissing, it is not normal for them to stick their tongues into each others mouth. Their equivalent of a kiss is intimate cuddling. I also made up the female half of the orcs, trying to be faithful to the game and the reason why we can't see them that much pls. be gentle. No flames pls. this is my first warcraft fanfic. I also made up Sharya's character. The Thrall/Jaena tandem is the only one out there that gives thrall a love life but don't get me wrong! I just thought it would be cool if Thrall actually had an orc-to-orc relationship. Thank you for reading this fic. Pls. watch for chapter 2 coz am gonna upload it soon. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed reading this crap of a fic. (-')

**Chapter 2 – Friends no more**

Ever since that incident a year ago, Thrall and Rathkurr would not let Sharya patrol alone. Although this frustrated her, Sharya was also touched by the older men's concern for her, especially Thrall. He had open up since the incident. He laughed more, taught her how to summon lightning and went hunting with her.

Much had happen since they had first met in the forest that faithful day. Sharya had just passed her final test and was a full pledge witchdoctor. Rathkurr became a commanding officer of the first company of elite brute warriors. And Thrall became the chieftain of the Horde's right hand. She couldn't be happier.

Unknown to Sharya, Thrall had hired goblin intelligence to find out the identity of the Paladdin who attacked Sharya. He had also watched her with a close eye during their patrols and hunting expeditions. After nearly losing her, he realized what he felt for her was something he shouldn't fight. His feelings for her made him alive and free. His heart felt raw and tremendously tender every time she smiled or laughed up at him. He swore to himself that he would protect Sharya with his life from now on.

Unfortunately for him, the identity of the Paladdin remained anonymous as the goblins still looked for him in vain. But Thrall's spirits have not been dampened. Sooner or later they will locate him and when they do…well Thrall will make him beg for death. Thrall was on this train of thoughts when Sharya came running to him.

"Thrall! Thrall!" Sharya's face was alarmed as she screamed his name.

Puzzled at her distress, he turned towards her and waited for her to explain herself.

"Thrall, it's…it's the chieftain," Sharya stuttered, "we heard his horn, his in danger. We need to aid him now!"

"The chieftain?! Let's go then!" he stood up from the rock that he was sitting on and grabbed his hammer. Cold hands where running up and down his spine as he ran. He convinced himself that his father was a great warrior capable of defending himself but he couldn't suppress the dread that gripped his heart.

His body seems to fly as he ran towards the stables. The alarm horns where blown. Its deep rumble shaking the earth slightly. Warriors ran towards their beasts, agile spearmen and archers rallied to their commanders, and witch doctors were running to ride up the Komodo beasts. The great doors of their city was thrown open as roaring orcs ran to save their Chieftain. Thrall led them with his trusted Demon wolf Kruger. Their feet thundered against the earth as they cried in one voice.

The enraged orcs spared no humans as they literally stepped over them in their great momentum. Crimson rain sprayed all over the place as the metallic scent of blood perfumed the air. Like frightened pigs, the humans dropped their weapons and ran away. They did not get far as the archers and spear throwers did their job. One by one the humans fell dead.

Thrall was clutching his chest as he held his hammer high. He chanted another incantation. Immediately, a bolt of lightning hit the battle ground, killing or disabling humans. He groaned as he felt a vein erupt from the arm holding the hammer. His mental stamina was depleted a long time ago but he had to fight…for his father. He caught sight of his father fighting with three humans. Thrall spurred Kruger to the direction of the fight.

Time seemed to stop as he saw an arrow sink into his father's back. As the blade of a knight slide into his stomach. Thrall looked on in slow motion as another knight beheaded his already kneeling father. Everything went red.

Sharya was one of the witch doctors throwing healing wards on the ground. She was behind the Brutes and archers, who shielded the witch doctors from harm. She turned her head to look for Thrall but found their chieftain instead. She gasped as she saw the beheading but couldn't do anything as she was too far away. Anger swelled up inside her. She raised her weapon and called down lightning, disabling most of the humans in the area.

Finally, the last human skull was crushed. She quietly approached Thrall, who was kneeling beside his father's corpse. It broke her heart to see Thrall trying to be strong for his people.

"Thrall," Sharya said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll slaughter them." He growled in a voice she couldn't recognize. Hate and anger was thick in his voice.

Sharya looked at her friend. "Don't Thrall, you cannot let your anger take reign of your soul…it will only consume you."

"they will pay for this…all of them…I'll butcher every last bit of them.." he continued to growl in that alien voice, totally ignoring her.

Worried, Sharya knelt beside him and took his arm. It was cold, like his eyes. She stared with growing alarm as she viewed Thrall's angry almost brutally contorted face. His eyes were wild and cold like a winter blizzard. They had no resemblance to the warm, kind ones Sharya was used to. It was as if this orc was not Thrall. She tugged at his arm.

"Thrall, snap out of it," she whispered pleadingly.

He remained unmoved. He kept growling how he would massacre all of the humans. Fully alarmed now, she tugged harder at his arm.

"Thrall! Come back to me," she ordered.

He looked at her as if he didn't know her. The hatred and emptiness of his eyes frightened her. She slapped him hard on the cheeks. He shook his head and blinked a couple of times. He looked at Sharya again.

"Sharya…" he whispered, obviously out of his trance. He noticed the tears on her cheeks and the look of concern on her face.

"I'm sorry I slapped you Thrall. It's just...you were…your eyes," she hesitated.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," he apologized. He gently picked up his father's head.

"you know the cleansing spell, I trust?" he asked her as he mounted his beast.

She nodded and understood. It has fallen to her to burn the chieftain's remains and release his soul from its bondage. The ritual was important and vital if the spirit of a hero was to be recaptured and resurrected.

"I'll see you by the stream after I give this to Gretthal and perform a sacrifice." He said before speeding off towards the city.

She nodded and turned around, sprinkling powder over the corpse while muttering words. A bright blue flame engulfed the body and quickly consumed it. A filmy white cloud was hovering where the body had lain. Sharya quickly showered the cloud with orange liquid and it dissolved. She sealed the pact with a few more incantations and an offering of her blood to the earth. Her heart was heavy like the rest of the warriors. Even though they slaughtered the humans, they had failed to protect their chieftain and that made them feel that they had lost the battle. With heavy hearts, they trudged back towards their citadel.

There was no feast in the Great hall that night. No lively chatter or singing could be heard as the orc ate their supper. Every last one of the stony faces was solemn and grim. Even the fire burned low and dim. They had suffered a vast loss and no one felt like singing.

Thrall sat near the stream looking up at the clear night sky. He couldn't believe his father was one of those stars now. His father had been a powerful chieftain, firm and just. The horde flourished under his reign. Orcs were generally, not emotional people. But Thrall had always been different. He knew his father died a good death but he couldn't stop feeling his loss. The humans were cowards no doubt about that. They liked to ambush from behind and catch real warriors off guard like when they are sleeping. The death of his father only added to his dislike towards humans and their cowardly ways. His father has died…this makes him the new chieftain. He couldn't believe he was the chieftain now. He was responsible for so many lives. How was he-

"Thrall?" a voice called. Sharya emerged from the shadows and smiled at her friend.

"Sharya," Thrall sat up straighter. He offered her a reassuring smile.

"How have you been?" Sharya asked him. She went near the stream and washed her face and hands.

"I am doing better," he replied, looking up at the sky again, "just needed time to calm down and think."

"good to hear," she smiled again as she finished wiping her face.

"I'm sorry I frightening you earlier," he said, looking at her sitting form.

"mind it naught," Sharya replied, "I knew you did not mean to scare me."

Under the moon's light she looked more beautiful than ever. There was something in her soft features and size that made her look so fragile yet her spirit was as strong as an orcish Brute. He found himself staring at her again. Silently cursing, he averted his view.

A splash made him look at the stream again. He was surprised that she had vanished. She didn't…another splash and her head bobbed out from the stream. He stood up as he looked at his friend with disbelief. She was bathing on a stream on a cold night like this?!

"Sharya! What in hells wor-" Thrall began as he strode towards the edge of the stream. A slender hand caught his ankle and yanked, toppling him over. He was sent crashing into the large stream in an ungraceful splash. Finding the bedrock, he stood up and broke the surface of the water. A laughing Sharya was happily bobbing beside him. He glared at her but soon the silliness of their situation made him laugh.

"you wretch! Why did you jump? Let alone pulled me in?" he asked as he slashed some water to her earning a yelp.

"Because I could," came the cheeky answer, "plus you smell of blood."

"next time just tell me to bath myself so I wont ruin my armor and wet my clothes woman," he scolded but his tone was playful.

He hauled himself out of the water and removed his metal armor and outer garments, hanging them on a tree branch. He left on the cloth that covered his groin for decency purposes. He walked back at the stream and jumped in. oblivious of the pair of admiring eyes that were watching him. Sharya had to admit, he had a very nice physique. Muscled and tall. Seeing the inconvenience of bathing in one's armor, she also stepped out of the water to remove her garments.

"Don't forget to brush behind your ears," she joked as she shed her leather armor, outer garments and head bandana. She unbraided her long hair and started back towards the stream.

Thrall was rubbing a smooth stone against his neck when he looked up and nearly died. There in all of her splendor was Sharya walking casually towards him. She was only wearing a white cloth wrapped around her hips and nothing more. Her skin glowed with the moon's light; her body was lean, curvy and perfect. Her breasts were faultlessly round and proud. Her legs seemed to go on forever. But it was her hair that captivated him the most. It was the first time he had seen her without her bandana and he liked what he saw. Her hair was brilliant red, long and lustrous. It matched her perfectly.

She gracefully slipped in the water and began washing her hair. He gulped hard and continued to clean himself. Was the water getting hot? Or was it the air?

"most of the women in the barracks had their hair on dreadlocks," she said, continuing in lathering the potion into her hair, "but I don't ever want to dreadlock my hair. I prefer to keep my hair clean. I might try binding though…"

Thrall smiled. He also preferred Sharya's hair as it was. There was something in naturally loose hair that turned him on. She held out a bottle towards him.

"it's a potion for the hair," she explained, "try it."

Thrall looked at the bottle skeptically and shook his head. She frowned and continued to hold the bottle to him. He looked at her and again shook his head.

"I don't know Sharya," he began.

"oh! stop being a baby! Here, turn around," she ordered while pouring some potion on her palm.

"uhh..Shar-" he began.

"Turn. Now," she glared up at him. Like an obedient puppy, he turned around and bent his knees so she could reach his head. She started lathering the potion over his dreadlocks, kneading gently. He found himself sighing in content as she massaged his head and temples along with his hair.

"See?" she smiled, "told you to try it. It is very soothing."

"my mistake," he closed his eyes. By thunder, she had magic hands. He was a puddle of putty when she stopped and pushed him down under the water. As he came up again, the potion was all rinsed out.

"Thank you," Thrall said as he gazed down at her.

She gazed up at him in return. Her golden eyes sparkling with moonlight. Thrall once again found himself staring into them. He unconsciously bent his head and touched their foreheads. Her breathing hitched as she felt herself blush.

"Thank you for everything," he whispered. He lifted his head a little to look into her eyes.

Both of them sought something in each others eyes and found it. A confirmation. As her hand found its way to his cheeks, both knew that something had changed. They were not the same anymore. They could not look at each other and tell that they were just friends… they were something more. And as Thrall gathered Sharya into his arms, they both knew they had been something more for sometime now. Yes, in their minds they had become lovers. And if Sharya purred deliciously because Thrall nipped her ear and neck, who was there to care?

"Thrall…" she breathed, her hands clutching at his powerful shoulders for support. A wonderful knot was forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Sharya...by thunder…you're so soft," Thrall moaned as he nuzzled, nipped and tasted the skin on her neck and shoulders. His hands where roaming around her body languidly, setting fire on her skin. Even the coldness of the water couldn't keep her from burning under his touch.

Thrall hooked his arms behind her knees and on her back. Lifting her up from the water effortlessly, he carried her out of the water and laid her on the soft carpet of grass and moss.

The moon and stars shone over them all night long and stood witness to their love.

A/N haha I censored the last part due to some friend's request. She wasn't ready for something so intimate so I kinnda left the scene to flourish in your creative minds -. If you want the full version, just go to adultfanfiction. I posted an uncensored version there. I apologize for the Thrall/Jaena supporters. I didn't mean too break that tandem but I merely wanted to introduce something new hehhe pls be gentle am not your enemy...no flames pls thanks a bunch. ;D chapter 3 is coming up soon so watch out for it

**Chapter 3- Thrall the Chieftain**

Sharya found out the consequence of her bold move last night. She couldn't stand up, let alone walk. There was also a sore, raw and uncomfortable between her legs. She was frustrated and annoyed by her predicament but Thrall showed her how a loving husband he can be. He carried her in his arms and bathed her and he even helped her dress.

"you spoil me Thrall," she smiled as he did the fastenings of her sandals.

Thrall looked at his young wife and grinned, "you have to get used to it, sweet Sharya. I plan on spoiling you rotten."

She let out a peal of laughter. Her heart was full of happiness and love. Last night's union made them husband and wife by the law of the wild and of the monogamous nature of the orcs. She and Thrall were now officially married for a couple of hours. She gently swatted his arm and tried to stand up again in vain. Her muscles were too weak to support her weight. She let out a heavy sigh.

"just how can I go back to the barracks if I can't even stand up?" she puffed, "I think my legs will start working by noon…you'll just have to go on ahead Thrall. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Do you really think I will leave you here?" Thrall asked, doing the fastenings of her other sandal.

"Well… as you can see I can't walk," she mentioned to her legs.

"Who said you will be walking?" he shot back, grinning. He hooked his arms behind her knees and around her back and lifted her.

"cute. Now what do you think your doing?" Sharya batted her eyes. She already had a dreadful hunch.

"Why, I'm carrying you back of course," Thrall looked at his wife as he started to walk briskly. His eyes were full of merriment.

"n-no Thrall, we'll look ridiculous if not embarrassing, the whole horde must be awake now and- stop laughing!" she swatted his armored shoulder as he let out a roaring laugh.

"do you honestly think I care what they say or think Sharya?" he said, "besides, I'm hungry and don't tell me you aren't because last time I recall, we didn't eat our suppers."

Sharya giggled. She really wasn't good in staying angry with him. He was right, she was famished. And after last night's exertions…

"just what are you smiling about?" Thrall asked as he spotted his wife secretly smiling.

"nothing." She replied cheerfully. "I wonder what they have for breakfast…"

Thrall shook his head, chuckling lightly. He was the happiest orc in the world right now as he held his heart in his arms. She was his wife…his wife. He couldn't believe his luck. For the past months, he had witnessed Sharya unsuspectingly drew many warriors with her beauty and talents. He hadn't had the heart to tell her that most warriors that she healed had gotten there wounds fighting over her. Thrall haven't gotten into these fights because he was too busy keeping her safe. He couldn't believe she had chosen him to be her one. Thrall could see the disappointment all of the warriors would show, now that the most desired woman was taken.

"here we go," Sharya inhaled nervously as she saw the tops of the familiar buildings of their citadel peeking through the woods. Thrall nuzzled her cheek in assurance.

"don't worry, I'll say you had an accident, you fell and couldn't use your legs so I had to carry you," he whispered.

She shot him an incredulous look, "So your like saying that what happened last night was an accident?!" she hissed in return.

"Would you prefer to tell the truth then?" he nipped her ear ever so gently.

She blushed furiously, "n-no...J-just…you could…I mean…I they ask…"

He chuckled at her dilemma, "don't worry, I won't be telling what exactly happened…but you know I won't be telling an exact lie."

She looked up at him questioningly. He squashed the laughter that threatened to bubble out and straightened his face. He bend low and whispered to her ear, "as I recall, you did fell last night and impaled yourself- ow!"

She had hit him hard on his chest. He laughed as her face turned painfully dark green. He loved teasing her and seeing her blushes. They were priceless.

"Forgive me for my love of teasing you," he apologized as he blinked away his tears of merriment. She in turn stuck out her tongue but her eyes weren't serious. By Durotar's fire was he happy! He could fly or jump and-

"mownin mon!" a witchdoctor greeted Thrall. He looked at Sharya questioningly but made no comment. "Chu headin fo sum grub ya?"

"Yes we are, comrade" Thrall said, "how're the wounded?"

"be better in two days mon." the witchdoctor said proudly.

"that's good to hear. Well we must be going now, good morning to you," Thrall bid as he turned and proceeded on going to the Great Hall.

"you were lively," he commented.

"I smiled at him," she defended.

"didn't see you smile," he replied.

"you weren't exactly looking at me now, were you?" she shot back.

"Touché," he smiled. He went inside the Great Hall and headed for the dinning area.

"thank the heavens he was the only one we met. If were lucky, only a few peons and warriors are eating in the dining hall."

"let's hope," Thrall whispered back as he pushed the doors open with his back. As he turned, his and Sharya's heart sank. The hall was almost full of orcs who all looked at them as they entered. All conversation ceased as Thrall walked down the aisle with Sharya in his arms, looking for a place to sit. Thrall's steps sounded very loud against the heavy silence as all eyes followed them. Sharya tried to smile but her face faltered. Thrall on the other hand, was cool and calm. After finding a place to seats, he tenderly deposited Sharya into one and sat beside her. Sharya hissed out in pain as the soreness between her thighs throbbed again.

"are you alright Sharya?" a raider sitting beside her asked. His face was a mask of worry.

"what happened?" a brute, who was sitting across the table, asked.

"are you in pain?" another warrior asked.

Soon the air was buzzing with questions as for Sharya's well being. She raised her hands in assurance.

"Fear naught," she replied, "I just fell and-"

She was cut off by another barrage of questions. Sensing her feeling of at a loss, Thrall silenced the questions by loudly slamming his tankard on the wooden table.

"I'm alright really," Sharya gave them a disarming smile, "I just had to force Thrall here to carry me so I could eat my breakfast."

"you could have sent for us Sharya, it would have been my pleasure to carry you," the raider said. Thrall had to bite his streak hard to keep from snorting out loud.

"you would not need to force me Sharya and I could have brought you your meal." A warrior declared.

"that's very kind, all of you," she smiled, "but see? I'm alright now. Please worry about me no longer and eat your breakfasts."

After a bit of grumbling and convincing, the other warriors began to eat their meals and conversations filled the air.

"Thrall! Sharya!"

Both looked up to see Rathkurr and Grom Hellscream walking towards them. They sat near Thrall and immediately grabbed some food.

"Where have you two been?" Rathkurr asked, "I've been looking everywhere for both of you."

"We've been out hunting," Thrall explained.

"Little brother, the clans have called for a meeting. Word has spread that our father is dead," Grom informed Thrall, "After we break our fast we need to ride to the mountain city of Orgata, the capital of the Blackrock clan."

"why would the meeting be there when this is the Orc capital city?" Thrall asked.

"Seven of the war chieftains are already there," Grom replied, "only three remains elsewhere."

"but why must Thrall go if you're the war chieftain?" Rathkurr asked, swallowing a large chunk of a steak.

"because he is the new Chieftain of the Horde," Grom said, taking a long draught from his tankard.

"by thunder I forgot!" Rathkurr exclaimed. He beamed at Thrall and patted his back, "I believe you will be a great leader, good luck."

"Thank you Rathkurr," Thrall nodded. But inside he was dying at the new piece of information. He had only been with his wife for barely a day and now he had to go and meet with the other chieftains. That would mean he will be separated from Sharya for at least two weeks. He couldn't survive that long without her.

After breakfast, Kruger and another demon wolf were brought out from the stables to be readied. Thrall had packed his things and was placing them on Kruger when Sharya appeared. She walked up to him slowly and a bit shakily still. She was carrying a small sack and a long witchdoctor's staff.

"Can you put this on your pack?" she handed him the sack, "my wolf doesn't have saddlebags."

Thrall blinked.

"Sharya…" he began.

"I'm going with you and Grom," she said cheerfully, "wonderful isn't it? And don't say no because you need a witchdoctor in this travel to replenish your energy and the beasts'."

Thrall smiled. He had to hand it to Sharya. She always had a way of rationalizing things and making them sound completely logical. Plus, he couldn't exactly leave his heart behind and expect that he would not be distracted in the meeting. He took the sack and placed it in his pack.

Grom had opted that they travel with no guards so they would be less conspicuous and faster. Thrall had agreed to his brother for the same reasons.

By high noon the trio left the safety of the city and headed out to the distant land of Orgata. They traveled hard and fast, breaking only when there was no moon to guide their path or when Sharya had to replenish the energy of the beasts. After the third day of traveling, they had reached the foot of Orgata. Grom looked at the huge mountain and the perilous path they had to take. He ordered his companions to cover themselves with their fur coats. The winds of Orgata were well known of freezing an arm or two off a traveler stupid enough not to insulate himself from the biting winds…even for an orc. Sharya handed the men potions that would keep them comfortably warm throughout the climb. Once the last shoes had been fitted to the wolves, they started the long trudge up the mountain.

The land was barren, the soil light brown. Snow covered almost everything from the top of the pine tress to the grassless earth. The winds kept slamming into them that their beasts where forced to move at a snail's pace. Only the howling of the winds could be heard in this frozen hell on earth. Grom crouch over his beast and willed it to go faster. He led the convoy towards a steep, one lane path. One wrong slip from the path and they could end up falling towards the deep ravine. The late afternoon sun turned the ice orange and glaring. If one wouldn't blink for a long time, they could go blind from the glare the snow gave off. The trio was battling the winds when they heard the cracking of ice. Alarmingly, they looked up to see a large chunk of ice was falling towards them.

"Watch out!" Sharya screamed to Grom above the wailing of the winds. She raised her staff and summoned lightning. It hit the ice and pulverized it. A fine rain of snow covered Grom but at least he was safe. He looked back and raised his hand, showing he was alright. Thrall and Sharya breathed in relief and walked on.

They had been walking for about five hours when Thrall signaled to Grom to stop.

"We have to rest our beasts if we want them to reach the settlement alive," Thrall shouted over the noise.

Grom nodded and replied, "We need to find some cave for shelter."

Both brothers searched the sides of the mountain for shelter. Finally they found a decent sized cave and went in to inspect it.

The cave had a small opening but the interior was about fifty feet high. After about thirty feet from the opening, the circular cave branched out into two twenty feet long, room-like cavities. After further inspection, the brothers found the cave a perfect place to rest for the night.

"we can start a fire here," Grom mentioned to the center of the cave, "the beasts can rest near the fire. I sleep at that hole while you and your wife can take the other."

Thrall looked at Grom right away. How could his brother have known? He had not told him yet.

"it's alright, younger brother," Grom grinned, "I knew you were wed when I saw you carry her into the Hall."

"I'm sorry I haven't told you yet," Thrall apologized, "there was no time to tell you."

"it's alright Thrall," Grom said as he jumped off his beast, "you have chosen well. She's a great warrior and an outstanding woman. Now fetch your wife before she freezes outside."

Thrall smiled at his brother before going outside to get Sharya. He found her patiently waiting outside standing close to the wall of the mountain.

"come inside!" he shouted over the howls, "we will stay here for the night."

She nodded and followed him inside the cave. They dismounted their beasts and helped Grom create the fireplace. After the stones where in place, Sharya placed a small red gem in the center of the circle and sprinkled a layer of powder over it while she chanted some spell. Bright, big flames erupted from the fire stone and filled the cave with its warm glow.

"lead the beasts near the walls and stand back," she said as she continued to murmur some spells. Immediately the men did what they were told. Sharya made circling patterns with her arms and spoke louder. Thick ropes of fire slowly danced out of the mother fire and followed Sharya's hands. They circled her and the room rapidly, bringing immediate warmth to the cave. After a while she lowered her hands and the ropes of fire were gone. She turned back at the stunned men and smiled.

"the spell is great for heating up a cold place in just seconds," she explained. She began shedding her coat.

"where did you learn that?" Thrall asked, he lead the beasts towards the fire.

"I revised the fireworks spells of the witchdoctors," she replied. She said it so simply like it was a normal thing to do.

"you reconstructed an ancient spell?" Grom asked in awe. This woman was truly remarkable.

"yes, spells and chants are flexible and ever-changing. Once you know their structure, you can twist them or even come up with new ones." She explained, taking out the dried meat from Thrall's pack and placing them near the roaring fire. The men exchanged glances. She had intelligence that rivaled the elves. The men shed their coats also now that the cave was warm. Thrall went outside briefly and broke of a piece of ice dangling from the entrance. He placed it on his tankard and placed it near the fire. The smell of steak filled the room as she put restoring liquid to the dried meat. Sharya went to a flurry in tending to the needs of the beasts. She got water from outside, melted it and served it to the thirsty creatures. She also massaged their paws and fed them rejuvenating potions. After the steaks were cooked, she fed the beasts their share. Grom and Thrall watched her the whole time. She was a truly caring and loving woman, who had a way with animals, Thrall mused. Boy was he lucky.

Sharya sat beside Thrall exhausted but radiant. She got her own steak from the fire and began to eat.

"the beasts are exhausted," she said, "we need to give them a night's rest."

"and so we shall," Grom smiled. He offered her a tankard of ice melted water, which she accepted with gratitude.

"by this time tomorrow we shall arrive in the orc settlement," Thrall said.

"do you think the war chieftain of the Darkblade clan has already arrived?" she asked.

"Grendull likes to travel with many guards and servants. But he is also an early bird. He might already be in Orgata," Grom replied.

"this meeting must be of the utmost importance for all of the war chiefs to be there." Thrall pondered.

"it is important," Grom said, swallowing his food, "there has been strange occurrences far north and the human are blaming us for them."

"Since when did the humans ever stop blaming us?" Thrall scoffed.

"never," Sharya smiled darkly, "they do love to think that they are ever so perfect."

"nevertheless, the humans had been attacking several small settlements, killing all in their path." Grom said, looking in the fire, "our citadel was also planned to be attacked and the humans would have succeeded if our father had not taken a stroll in the forest with some raiders."

"father's a real hero," Thrall said, "he didn't run when he had the chance. Instead he stood his ground and protected the city he loved so much."

Grom nodded his head, "Recently the humans have razed another small settlement near the south border of Quel'thalas."

Sharya gasped suddenly. Surprised, both men turned to her.

"that's…that's the settlement of the Crimsonpath clan…my clan…my father's clan…" she whispered. So all of her clan is dead…she was the only one left…she bit her lower lip. Anger and hated coursed through her veins. She really really hated the humans.

"yes, it was the Crimsonpath clan," Grom blinked, "So you are from that clan?"

She nodded, "my father was from that clan. I never knew my mother though my father always spoke of her. After the war of Quel'thalas, my father died. I was sent to a friend of my father a witchdoctor who lived in your citadel. I never went back to the Crimsonpath clan although I knew there numbers had dwindled."

"I'm sorry for your loss Sharya," Thrall said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"it's okay. The humans will pay for this." she said.

"it's getting late, we should be resting if we want an early start tomorrow," Grom stood up, looking at the slumbering demon wolves.

After they washed their hands and cleaned their utensils, they retreated to their "rooms". Thrall spread out the now dry and warm fur coats to make up a bed. She shed her armor and outer garments and placed them on a side of the room. She sighed as she stretched on the soft fur. Rest was a luxury to them and she treasured ever minute of it. After undressing himself, Thrall joined his wife on their fur bed. Sharya immediately turned towards Thrall and curled up on his chest. He loved the feel of her, from the silkiness of her hair to the soft suppleness of her light green skin. He heard her purr in his neck, while she nuzzled to him. He wrapped his powerful arms around her form and held her close.

"Goodnight Thrall, my love," she whispered as she stifled a yawn.

"Goodnight sweet Sharya, sleep well," he nuzzled her hair and closed his eyes. He could already hear his brother's snores.

The next day, they left the cave and headed out for the orc settlement in Orgata. They met no difficulties on the remainder of their journey save the howling of the winds. Soon, they reached the rugged and strong city of Orgata. The tall metal gates where opened as the travelers entered the city state. The other war chieftains went out of the Great Hall and welcomed the newcomers.

"Welcome to Orgata, War Chieftains!" Drukath, war chieftain of the BloodDragon clan, greeted them.

"Greetings Drukath," Grom smiled and shook the elder man's hands, "this is my little brother and the new Chieftain of the Horde, Thrall."

The older man shook Thrall's hand and smiled to him, "an honor to meet you, Chieftain."

"and this is his wife, Sharya the witchdoctor," Grom mentioned to Sharya.

The older man smiled and shook her hands, "it's a pleasure."

The other chieftains went forward, slapping the men's backs and shaking Sharya's hand. They all got acquainted, the feeling of oneness in their hearts.

The meeting began minutes later with all the war chiefs in the Great Hall. Sharya went outside to check on their beasts. Kruger was the first to sense her. He whined a bit and raised his forearms slightly. The beasts were really close to her.

"hungry are you?" she asked with a smile. She took their reigns and led them towards the stables.

"come, you must be starving," she said. Her white demon wolf wagged his tail.

She laughed and entered the building. She placed them in a stall and searched for some food. She found some raiders talking near her. Hoping they could help her, she went towards them. A young-looking raider noticed her approach and straightened up.

"greetings, raiders," she smiled up at them, "my beasts are in dire need of some food and water. Could you direct me to the pantry please?"

The three raiders looked at her from top to bottom.

"Are you new here, little orc?" the young-looking raider asked her, his eyes looking at her body admiringly.

"Yes, we just arrive now," she explained, "my companions and I have ridden hard and now my beasts are famished."

"we are just about to go out and hunt some game to fill the pantry," a raider said, "if you want you can go with us."

She pondered on this for a bit. Thrall and the others won't be done by dinnertime and she had nothing to do. She could hunt fast and bring the carcass to the hungry wolves to eat.

"Alright," she said, "where do we hunt?"

"just a little distance from here," another raider said, mounting his wolf. They all started to mount their wolves. Sharya looked at the other stalls, hoping to find a spare wolf but saw none.

"I cannot ride my wolf for he is much too tired," Sharya said sheepishly, "I guess-"

"You can ride with me," the youngest of them declared. He offered her his hand and hoisted her up behind him, "we will ride in great speed so you better hold tight."

Sharya nodded her head and wrapped her arms around the raider. She heard a snort and looked at the other two raiders. Did they just grin?

"Hiyaa!!" the raiders shouted and off they went.

Sharya had been hanging on at their break neck pace for two minutes, when they stopped. She saw the reason why, a huge white bear was walking not twenty feet from them. She saw the raiders grin and carefully approached the beast. A raider hurled his sword towards the bear and it sank into its back. They gave a war cry and proceeded on netting the fallen beast. After they had finished trapping the dying beast, they finished him of and carried it back to camp. Sharya saw a big mountain lion and told the raider to stop. She got of the wolf and went towards the lion.

"don't go near that beast, woman!" a raider said, "let us handle it."

But Sharya had already engaged the lion. She threw a stasis trap in front of the lion and paralyzed it. Drawing a dagger out of her robes, she slit the neck of the beast and it died. Standing up, she looked back at the dumbstruck raiders.

"Can I borrow a net?" she smiled.

They dragged their game back to camp and cleaned them. Sharya gave the lion's meat to the beasts that ate it hungrily. Sharya thanked the raiders for letting her ride with them and went outside to get some fresh air. A whistle came from behind her. Surprised, she looked back and saw a brute and a spear hunter looking at her lustfully.

"Check out da sight mon," the spear hunter whistled, looking at Sharya's behind.

"The view's nicer in front," he commented, looking shamelessly at her breasts.

Sharya stiffened. Could these orcs be more forward? She turned around and walked on. She encountered the same treatment everywhere she went. It was like all the warriors here were in heat or something. It was like they never saw a woman before. She grew increasingly agitated because she had nowhere to go and she couldn't disturb Thrall. She went to the kitchens hoping to see some female company. After going to the kitchen, she was shocked to learn that the chefs were all peons. She found out that the female half of the clan died out from a mysterious plague. That's why those men were tailing me everywhere, she thought. Although she felt sad for the clan, she was in no hurry to comfort them. After a round of leek and onion soup, she thanked the peons and left the kitchens. She briskly walked along the corridors passing warriors, who stopped and looked at her. Being a half-elf, she also inherited her mother's aura that attracted everything to her. She jumped when a hand felt her butt. She turned around and slapped the troll's face.

"how dare you," she hissed, "if your weren't a part of the Horde I would gut you alive."

"colorful," a raider said from behind the troll, "makes one wonder how colorful you can be…"

"Stay away from me," she threatened. She turned her heels and walked away.

"look at that vision of a butt sway mon!" the troll sighed longingly.

Unnerved by the brazenness of the warriors, she quickened her strides and clutched her coat nearer to her body.

A/N: ok this chapter focuses more on the upcoming great exodus of the orc from the human lands. This incident happens before Thrall had the dream. The infestation of the scourge will happen maybe a month after the great exodus. The next chapter focuses on the humans more and their heroes Jaena Proudmore and Prince Arthas the Paladin. It's gonna be darker and bloodier since the humans will launch a series of attacks on the orcs. Sharya will be kidnapped in the next chapter and finally the paladin who lusts for Sharya will finally be revealed! R&R pls


End file.
